


The Midnight Hour

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Demon Dean, Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas follows a trail left by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Hour

Cas tracks down Dean, he followed the signs. He kept Sam in the dark not sure he would want to see his brother like this. Dean set the trail for Cas and Cas alone would take it. 

Dean knew exactly what he was doing as he left breadcrumbs for the angel. The trail was full of memories. Dean waits for Cas to find him, he waits for his time to devour the angel in every way possible.

When Cas finds Dean he is filled with righteous anger. His wings ruffled and his face furious. Dean senses him the moment he entered the dive bar. There is one reason why he came here, the pretty little thing work the bar. Dean saw him yesterday. His virgin skin calls Dean to him, beckons him from across the bar. Dean sees the flicker of interest fall over the boy’s face. Dean want’s him pressed tight and deep.

Cas stalks over to Dean, hand on his shoulder, squeezing too tightly as dean flirts merrily with the barkeeper. A pretty little twink with dark hair and blue eyes. Muttering uh oh, a sound full of sarcasm Cas feels the perverted thrill that races through him. Cas's hand tightens on his shoulder as he commands Dean to follow him.

Dean had no intention of being putty in the angels hands but that tone reduces his legs to jelly and makes his cock harden.

Dean follows Cas half hard in his pants to his room, the door doesn't shut properly and there are dodgy stains on the floor but as soon as Cas flings the door back they are on Each other.

Their mouths fight for dominance. Dean wrapping himself completely around Cas as the angels nimble fingers tug his long hair.

Dean trembles when Cas lowers them down to the bed, rutting frantically against Cas's answering arousal. Still filled with anger and hurt and relief Cas yanks open Dean's shirt, buttons flinging everywhere and the tee underneath torn to shreds as Cas's chapped lips bite his perky nipples.

His cold angelic hands undo Dean's skin tight pants with a practised ease, exposing his leaking cock and his hungry hole. Cas flips Dean over, causing his eyes to blink black with shocked arousal. Tugging his own pants open Cas drags the hard line of his cock over Dean's hole.

They rut together with frantic passion, Cas's hands biting, brushing Dean's freckled hips. The demon moaning and crying out with pleasure. Cas comes first with shattering groan, spilling his seed over Dean's clenching hole. Still grinding his softening cock over the sticky mess.

Dean bows down, wiggling his ass, so close to coming but needing a little more. He growls impatiently reaching behind himself to grab Cas's hand and fuck his long fingers through come and into Dean's hole.

Dean comes, shaking around Cas's finger with an ear splitting cry. His eyes green, a smile on his lips.


End file.
